stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Stampylonghead
Stampylonghead '' is an English Actor, Gamer, and YouTuber. It is the second channel made by Joseph Garrett. Collabs with Stacy Vlogs Stampy appears in several of Stacy's Vlogs. The first video was stacy's 'Disneyland with Stampy', where the two were at Disneyland and Stacy interviewed Stampy's minecraft charater. Stampy, Stacy and Sqaishey all travelled together to Minecon of 2015. AmyLee Joined them at the event. Wonder Quest Stacy guest stared in Stampy's Wonder Quest series, a series which is educational and features multiple other youtubers. Stacy explained to Stampy and Wizard keen how an ecosystem works. She also explained how her dogs were stolen by Heinous making more rabbits turn up and eating her crops, the dogs used to scare off the rabbits. After Stampy had replanted the crops and released bees, the crops grew much faster. Heinous then turned up to get Stacy's dogs to attack but they instead attacked Heinous. These dogs were Wink, Everest, Noah, Basil, Addison, and Tucker (Stacy's Dogcraft dogs). As a thank you, Stacy gave Stampy tree seeds to grow for his wonderment. Mario Maker Main Article: Mario Maker Mario Maker is a side-scrolling platform video game and is the first series to completely feature Stampy, it allows both Stacy and Stampy to create various levels for the other to play on any difficulty and size. Minecraft Story Mode House Stampy and Stacy Built their Minecraft: Story Mode Season 2 houses. They had a parrot party at the end of Part 1, and did a Part 2 because their houses were destroyed and by the Colossi and was rebuilt by the citizens. Minor Appearances Dogcraft Stacy has a cat named after Stampy in Dogcraft. He was born in Episode 28 as a baby kitten, he later grew up throughout the episode. In Episode 113, Stampy ate too much cake making him sick and needed to be taken to Dr. Ninehealer. Cake Quest Stampy made a very brief cameo during the Cake Quest finale. He appeared to land on the cake planet, eating the cake as he ran by. He eventually made his way into Stacy's office and began reading her diary. Stacy stampywonder.png|Stacy in Wonder Quest Stampydogcraft.png|Stampy in Dogcraft Wonder games.png|Wonder Games Maxresdefault Stacy and amy.jpg|Left to Right: Amy, Stampy, Sqaishey, and Stacy Stampy's Channels Stampy has four channels. His first channel is called "stampylongnose" which has over 300,000 subscriber count. Its content is mostly Call of Duty games, and more shooting games. His most popular channel is stampylonghead which has over 7,500,000 subscribers. main channel His newest channel is Wonder Quest with over 350,000 subscribers. Wonder Quest channel Stampy's third channel is MagicAnimalClub, which is used for uploading vlogs. It currently has over 770 thousand subscribers. vlogging channel Trivia * Stampy is also great friends with his Minecraft Helpers. * Netty is Stampy's sister. * Sqaishey is Stampy's wife. * His Youtube account was banned by Google and Youtube for an unknown reason. * He's been interviewed on various TV shows, including "Good Morning Britain". References Category:People